In recent years, a mobile communication terminal (such as a mobile phone) has been widely used, which brings a great convenience for a user's communication. Usually the mobile communication terminal has an address book. Taking the mobile phone as an example, the user may save information of multiple contacts in the mobile phone, and make calls or interact through short messages with these contacts through the mobile phone.
A traditional address book only saves the name and contact information of contacts. At present, some mobile phones may also support to save relevant information such as the portraits and cities of the contacts in the address book. In this case, when receiving a phone call from a contact or making a phone call to the contact, the information as discussed above can be extracted from the address book and displayed on the mobile phone interface together with the name or the phone number of the contact.
The problems in the prior art are as follows:
1. When receiving or making a phone call, locally saved and relevant information of a contact may be displayed on the interface of the mobile phone; if the relevant information of the contact is updated, the contact needs to notify the user actively, and then the user manually edits the address book to update contact information. In such a manner, the user cannot obtain the latest information of the contact in time and the updating operation on the information is relatively complicated.2. For different mobile phone operating system or different mobile phone brands, there is great difference between the relevant information of the contact saved in the address book. For example, a mobile phone of brand A supports setting cities for the contact while a mobile phone of brand B does not support it; and when displaying the relevant information of the contact, display formats will also be different from each other. If a user has a number of different mobile phones, it is inconvenient for the user to browse information due to different displaying contents and displaying formats.
In addition, when an incoming or an outgoing call is displayed in the prior art, except information such as a phone number and a name corresponding to the phone number, provided by the system, some third-party software may also show additional relevant information such as the phone call attribution of the phone number, so that the user may acquire more information of the telephone number. However, when the third-party software in the prior art displays the additional relevant information, it typically generates a small window overlapping on the system interface and then shows the content of the additional information in the small window. However, this small window may partially hide the information showed in the system interface, causing that the user is not able to read basic information of the system while reading the additional information.
Moreover, the incoming or outgoing call in the prior art is generally displayed according to the contact information saved in a local address book. However, some target phone numbers corresponding to the incoming or outgoing calls may be business numbers, for example, a customer service phone of a courier company, a customer phone of a fast-food restaurant, and so on. For a business number, the user generally may not save the relevant information as a contact in the address book. Therefore, the relevant information of the business number cannot be displayed from information saved in the local address book to the user. In addition, even though some applications may show the relevant information of the business number according to their statistics, it is sometimes inaccurate.